


Mute

by Zada_Fighter



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-02-29 10:42:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zada_Fighter/pseuds/Zada_Fighter
Summary: Mute's been there from the beginning.But what is their place now that Art's got a kingdom to run?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No beta  
> Advice and comments welcome!

Bill could feel the sweat beading on his brow. His blood began to cool his heated skin as it slide over his wrist and further down off his fingers. Distantly he could hear one those cursed Black Legs talking. Barking out orders like a rabid dog as other Black Legs moved through the room. Though they were the main threat, it wasn’t them Bill watched but the man with the wide gait. The man that had zeroed him out from the get go.  
“And what would happen to those that were harboring him?”  
Bill never wavered from the aloof stare the man had leveled on him.”  
“They’ll be treated the same as the man they’re harboring.”  
Bill felt nearly bereft as he was suddenly no longer the sole focus of the man’s stare.  
“That so?” the man moved ever steadily closer to Bill. His posture relaxed and his gaze still aloof. “Guess you’re not welcome here mate.”  
A bead of sweat rolled down Bill’s forehead as the world seemed to slow down in that instant. Gritting his teeth Bill reached for the knife ever present at his side.  
Seeing his actions the man lunged forward but it wasn't the man that stilled Bill’s hand. Another arm reached around his waist and shoved his knife back into it's sheath. The man tightly grabbed Bill's wrist with a sharp shake of his head.  
Suddenly Bill was turned around and came face to face with a fair faced man. His eyes a deep hazel and his face as smooth as any woman's. The hard look in his eyes stopped Bill from assuming this one was a teen.  
The silence was broken by the flurry of Black Legs and Bill quickly found himself in chains.  
“You’re in good hands now, no need to fret.”  
Oh, when Bill got free he'll make a point to slap him.  
Suddenly Bill found his jacket being snapped. The fair man was straightening Bill's jacket (as though he was sending Bill off with a dame) the man's teeth bared in a vicious smile. The brothel owner wouldn't be the only one he slaps.

 

“I don't even want to hear it.”  
As ever Mute was a silent presence next to Arthur. As the years progressed both Arthur and Mute found less and less reason to talk to communicate. Then as the boys’ voices started to change, especially Arthur's deeper baritone, Mute officially became mute.  
“Just be ready to run Art.” This was not going be a time Mute wouldn't say anything.  
Arthur rolled his head up in enough time to see Mute’s eyes narrow in irritation. A smirk curled Arthur's lips, causing Mute's lips to curl in a snarl.  
“No need to worry darling. You'll still have my handsome face to look at for years to come.”  
Arthur's smirk turned into a smile. Mute’s shoulders had went slack with the release of tension, though their face kept it's scowl (it wasn't true anger).  
“I mean it Arthur, something isn't right.”  
Arthur turned away, unwilling to witness the worry burning in Mute's eyes. Keeping his body turned Arthur focused on taking off his thick white leather jacket. His shoulders tightened as he felt Mute's stare burning through him. He could take Wet Stick’s and Back Lack’s insecurities, but never Mute's. Never Fin’s. Everyone else could, and has, questioned everything he’s done, but Mute was the one there from the beginning. The worry on their face is the worry Arthur held in secret.  
Finally, finally Arthur turned to face Mute. His head raised in an arrogant manner.  
Hazel eyes flitted about Arthur's face, searching, judging. Arthur could see the moment the ice thawed from Mute's eyes. The moment the fight was put out by a deep breathe.  
Mute said nothing else. There was nothing else to say. With a shrug and a slap to Arthur's arm Mute began to leave.  
“Hey,”  
Turning around Mute found themselves under the same scrutinizing look they subjected Arthur to. A huffing chuckle and a smirk had Mute responding in same.  
“Come on.”

 

Mute woke up in a blur and their day stayed in a blur. Arthur's rapid escape left everyone in distress but Mute didn't have that luxury. There was still fees to collect, Black Legs to pay off, and their girls to watch out for.  
“Kay,” Mute has never wished for their voice to rumble until now.  
Kay, a pretty dark skinned courtesan, moved away from the John she was sweet talking.  
Silently both of them moved to the upstairs quarters. Kay kept her attention on the stoic form of Mute as the man moved to Arthur's room. It wasn't often the quiet man spoke. But this wasn't a regular day.  
Well aware of Kay’s eyes on their back Mute made their way to Arthur's coffers. The beautiful courtesan let out a soft gasp.  
Not because of giant piles of loose coins, but the stacks of baggage trunks that lined the small room.  
“Fin?”  
Mute grabbed the nearest trunk, their arm straining under its’ weight.  
“I need you to hide two of these boxes.” Mute kept her voice low and calming to lessen the panic settling in Kay’s eyes.  
“We must make sure that you and the girls are taken care of.”  
Kay kept silence, her gaze heavy on Mute’s shoulders. She, nor any other, will argue with Mute now. With Arthur gone it’ll be Mute who’ll take over, it’ll be Mute that’ll now take Arthur’s responsibilities.  
Mute grabbed another trunk, silently stacking them outside the hidden closet.  
“Hide these and tell no one.”  
Kay’s head snapped up, black eyes meeting darkening. Mute was unflinching in their conviction.  
“Not even me.” Mute moved to hold Kay’s face in their callused hands. “Do you understand?”  
Kay couldn't keep the fear and tears from her eyes. She wrapped her slender fingers around Mute’s wrists. Kay answered in affirmation, her eyes closing in defeat.

 

Back Lack and Wet Stick met Mute in the brothel foyer. Resigned as Kay and a couple other girls walked out. Dressed in their finest and trunks being carried out by some of George’s men.  
“You think this is a good idea?” Wet Stick voiced, his black eyes flashing in the torch light.  
Silence fell on the three before Mute slapped a hand on Wet Stock’s shoulder. The boys turned to look at the shorter man. His resolve strengthen theirs.  
“Until Art returns then."


	2. Chapter 2

Mute stalked into the alcove that was their room. Their hand slamming into a clay pitcher, water and shards littered the wall and ground. They were tired of people intervening in their lives, they were tired of these nobles. And Arthur. Arthur was laid out in a bed, beat to hell.  
“Mute,”  
They didn't move. Their shoulders twitched as though forcing themselves to keep still.  
“Fin,” a shift and a huff, “Arthur’s awake.”  
Wet Stick was left in the entrance way, not expecting Mute to run past him. Though, once the shock was warn off, Wet Stick was right on their heels.  
The two of them went sliding into the area Arthur was calling his room, both falling in a heap as they crashed together.  
“No need to rush.”  
Mute was going to punch Arthur. And they did.  
Mute was standing over a groaning Arthur as Bedeviere and Bill walked in. They didn't look away as they held Arthur in a choke hold made from his leather jacket. And out of the two Bedivere was the one to jump to action.  
“What are you doing!”  
Mute barely lifted their head, their free hand absently waving at the newcomers.  
The disgraced noble jerked into movement. His.momentum halted by Back Lack and Wet Stick stepping in his path.  
Arthur let out a breathless chuckle, his battered hand patting Mute’s arm. “Nice to see you too sweetheart.”  
Mute gave one last hard yank on Arthur’s jacket before dropping the larger man. Their black eyes blunted in the fire light as they jabbed a shaking finger in Arthur's face. Arthur couldn't keep the smile off his face. Far too happy to have Fin as their usual self. There was no hesitation that the others showed, no pity.  
“Yeah yeah,” Arthur struggled to his feet,.”I hear ya. No need to get all womanly about it.”  
Mute would've tackled him if it weren't for the pain obvious on his face. Instead they grabbed Arthur’s arm and pulled him to his feet. A disgusting noise left the dark skinned noble.  
“Now, if you don't mind, I got to meet with my people.”  
Silence filled the little alcove before Mute moved to stand between Back Lack and Wet Stick. Their black eyes flickering in the fire light.  
Goosefat moved to stand by Bedivere when Mute went toe to to toe with him. Unsure of these men Arthur asked for, and his memory still stinging from the shorter man's actions at the bordello.  
“Fin,”  
The shorter man slightly raised their hand, their head angles towards Bedivere and Bill.  
Arthur stepped forward, his blue eyes prominent in the brighter light, “These are my my people.”  
Bedivere stepped back, drawing Goosefat Bill with him.  
A soft, “Go,” followed their actions.  
Bill is definitely going to slap that fair faced fellow.

 

“I'm fine!”  
None of the boys bothered to make eye contact. Though Mute stood in the shadows, their gaze unflinching. Arthur chose to ignore them.  
“I'm going to kill Vortigen.”  
“These nobles will be happy to hear that.”  
“This isn't about them. It's what he did to us.”  
Mute moved further into their gathering. Farther away from the entrance they were guarding.  
For the first Arthur could breathe again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why can't I fix the indentation!!?! Help!


	3. Intermission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta

The Mage. Outlawed magic user. A surprisingly alive magic user. A mage who saved Arthur. And the one person they couldn't find in these godforsaken caves.

Turning a corner Mute practically ran over the one they sought. Never let it be said be careful of what you wish.

Mute blinked, their hand braced against the cave walls. Arthur definitely forgot to mention how pretty the Mage was. How pretty and female the Mage was.

In comparison the Mage didn't do much but stare blankly at Mute. Her dark eyes glinting in the sparse torch light.

Mute couldn't help but bite their lip. A shudder beginning along their scalp and moving down their spine to settle in their bones. Oh, they definitely knew why Arthur attempted to hide his obsession. The greedy bastard that he was.

Feeling their thoughts in order Mute shook out their left hand, as though that'll chase the lightning away. Their other hand lightly dragged down the cave wall. Their knees creaking under the strain of the crouch they found themselves in.

The entire time the Mage kept silent. Neither he form nor her eyes betraying her thoughts at Mute's intruding presence.

Finally at eye level Mute held out their hand. The unending gaze from the Mage made Mute feel bare, as though their entire being was nothing more than an easily breakable window.

With no hesitation nor wariness Mute felt a warm, dry, callused hand settled against theirs. 

A soft intake Mute pressed their forehead against the warm slight fingers.

A shaky exhale and "thank you".

"Why do you thank me?"

Pretty face and a striking, drawing voice. Greedy bastard indeed.

"He will not say it, the stubborn ass he is. But you kept him alive where we would have failed. Thank you." Mute kept their voice safe, knowing it was futile to hide the timber of their voice to this being.

"Will you not thank the others?"

"They are here for you are here. Arthur is here because of you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! Comments are helpful!

**Author's Note:**

> I've edited it five times to get the proper indentation....now I'll just give up!


End file.
